Desecration
by WrenClayton
Summary: This is an AU set in Season 5. Sam eagerly takes on his role as Azazel's replacement, and Dean stands by his slide as a loyal soldier, brother, and slave. Tonight, they've finally tracked down Lucifer, and Sam intends to say Yes. Warnings: Dub-con, humiliation, intense dom/sub, a bit of spanking, breath play. This is NOT healthy BDSM because Dean is not allowed to say no.


Dean was breathless as the Impala crunched down the dark, gravel road. The shadows of trees drifted by outside, nothing but darkness and stars above. He squirmed in the passenger's seat, almost giddy with excitement. Just glancing at his brother was enough to make his breath hitch. Sam's hands were firm on the Impala's wheel, guiding them down the dark road and into the middle of nowhere. Dean could feel the power radiating off his brother, dark and seething and _awe-inspiring. _Dean shivered, tugging at the collar around his neck. Not tugging because it was uncomfortable. He wouldn't dream of removing it, even if Sam said he was allowed. He just wanted to feel the pressure of it against his neck, to remind him that he belonged to the Boy King of Hell.

It filled him with both pride and desire to know how strong his little brother had become. And tonight it was all coming to fruition.

As he drove, Sam reached over with one hand and ran it up Dean's leg possessively. "Excited?" he whispered.

Dean nodded, tugging at the collar again. Sam's hand ran up higher, over the straining bulge in Dean's pants, and Sam chuckled when Dean groaned.

"Mm, you _are_ excited."

"Just hope he shows," Dean panted.

Sam pulled his hand away, turning his attention back to the road. "Oh, he'll show. He's been waiting for this since we broke the last seal, just like we've been."

Soon Sam wasn't just going to be the King of Hell, he was going to be the vessel for Hell's God. And Dean would be there by his side, devoted to his core, honored to serve the most powerful force on Earth.

They'd fought the might of Heaven to raise Lucifer. But just when all their plans were about to come together, someone had cheated them of their moment of victory. Sam and Dean found themselves on a plane, being carried far away from the glory of their fallen angel.

It had taken time. The angels were determined to stop them. But Dean and Sam had tracked down a way to call Lucifer to them, to finally join as they had planned so long ago.

The Impala pulled to a stop. Dean opened the door, stepping out, and nothing but cool air and the sounds of nighttime creatures greeted him. Sam's door slammed shut. Dean watched his brother close his eyes take a slow, deep breath of nighttime air.

"He's here."

Dean's heart quickened. " … You're sure?"

"I can feel him," Sam breathed, closing his eyes and flexing his hands.

A second later, Dean heard a sound — soft as a falling rose petal, nonetheless ringing in his ears. Sam's gaze snapped to the side, and Dean's followed.

Dean didn't recognize the face or body of the man that walked towards them through the damp grass of the clearing. But he could feel the energy pouring off him in great pulsing waves, and it was the same energy he had felt when Lilith died. It hit him like a blow to the stomach and made his knees weak.

Sam let out an awestruck breath when Lucifer turned to him and smiled. The fallen angel walked over to Sam slowly, boots brushing through the dewy grass, stopping just a foot away from his breathless vessel. Dean could see Sam's throat bob, hear the little moan he let out when Lucifer reached out to touch his chest.

"Sam, Sam," the angel murmured, voice gentle and familiar and _powerful_. "You're a tough man to find."

"Angels didn't want me found," Sam breathed. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned when Lucifer's fingers brushed over his lips. "But I needed you to find me. I needed you to know that my answer is yes."

Lucifer clucked, trailing his fingers down Sam's neck. "Why Sam, I haven't even asked yet."

"There's a condition," Sam added quickly.

Lucifer smiled, spreading his arms. "Name it."

Sam turned towards Dean, beckoning him over. Dean was quickly by his side, waiting with downcast eyes for an order. Sam's finger hooked into his collar, holding him firmly.

"Dean," Sam clarified. "He's mine, and he's staying mine."

Lucifer whistled, pacing around the two of them. His eyes ran up and down Dean's body. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that Michael's vessel?" He cocked his head, examining the stars above. "Well, _Nick's_ eyes."

Sam looked at Dean. "You can answer."

"Yes, sir," Dean replied crisply.

"Oh, and he's well-trained too."

"Very well trained," Sam assured him. Dean blushed at the praise. "He's completely loyal, completely subservient. He's helped me more times than I can count." Sam tore his eyes away from Lucifer to give his brother an adoring look. "I… I can't say yes unless he continues to be with me. With us." Sam swallowed, his own cheeks starting to darken. "He's not just a condition. He's an offering."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. "An offering?"

Sam had told Dean what to do here. He dropped to his knees, keeping his eyes downcast. "Yes, sir." He closed his eyes and exhaled in pleasure when he felt a hand descend on his hair, petting him gently.

"Well, how can I refuse such an offering?"

A hand grabbed his chin, lifting it up. Dean raised his eyes to Lucifer's smirking face.

"I thought — I thought we could share him," Sam ventured, placing a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. He let out a short laugh. "He's told me… He said he's jealous of me. Getting to have you inside me."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Not interested in Michael?"

Sam shook his head and his voice hardened. "He would never. He's mine, only mine. And I'm yours." Sam looked down at Dean fondly, squeezing his shoulder. "Could there be a more powerful display of superiority for you, than to own Michael's vessel, heart and mind? Dean would never let Michael in." Sam smiled gently, stroking Dean's neck. "But I assure you, he'll let in you."

Lucifer just looked at Dean, and Dean swallowed, remaining silent. He hadn't been told to speak, so he wouldn't. Finally, Lucifer's hand stroked over his cheek.

"Well, Dean. Why don't you demonstrate some of this fabled devotion?"

Dean nodded, standing up. He glanced briefly at Sam, who touched his hand gently and whispered, "Go on." Sam's word was all Dean needed. He pulled his jacket off, tossing it through the open window of the Impala, followed shortly by his shirt. The air was cool against his skin, but he didn't care. He was boiling inside. Dean started undoing his pants and bent over the hood of the Impala, pulling them down slowly. Sam's hand ran over his ass as it was exposed, nudging apart the cheeks to expose the plug that was stuffing him. Dean let out a blissful breath at the touch of Sam's fingers on his skin.

"He's ready," Sam promised, sounding as giddy as Dean felt. "Already slicked up. Won't come without permission."

Dean panted against the warm hood of the Impala, closing his eyes and moaning when he felt fingers closing around the plug, tugging it teasingly.

"So _this _is how you're offering him, hm?"

"Yes. I — I hope you like him."

"Oh, I do," Lucifer purred.

Dean gasped as the plug was pulled out of him slowly.

" … I definitely do."

The plug popped out and Dean groaned faintly. He tugged his pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them along with his shoes, spreading his legs invitingly. He loved this part, loved waiting to be filled up. His heart was pounding with the excitement of knowing _who_ would be inside him this time.

Sam would have ripped out the throat of any human, monster, or demon who tried to touch Dean like this. He'd done it before, in fact. But Lucifer was different. Sam and Lucifer were meant to be one person. This wasn't infidelity, not for either of them, this was _completion._

Lucifer's knuckles trailed over Dean's backside and he shivered. Then Lucifer whispered, "Stand up."

Dean was surprised, but he obeyed, cock stiff in the cool air. His whole body shuddered when Lucifer lifted it and looked it over.

"Mm. Devotion."

Dean swallowed, keeping his eyes downcast submissively. Lucifer shot a look at Sam and then sat on the hood of the Impala, leaning back so he was braced on his arms. "Well," he drawled, tilting his head to the side and holding Dean's gaze, "I'd like to see some more of this devotion_._"

Dean had shown his devotion to Sam more times than he could count. He knew what to do. He got down on his knees in front of the Impala, letting Lucifer grab his collar and drag his face forward. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he groaned at the hard-on he could feel pressing against his cheek.

"Dean," Sam grunted warningly. "Focus."

Dean swallowed, murmured, "Yes, sir," and started undoing Lucifer's jeans. His hands were shaking a bit. He was so excited. When he pulled out the angel's cock and held it in his hand — oh god, he loved how that felt, loved how a cock felt on or in absolutely any part of him — it took Dean a moment to gather himself. Part of him just wanted to sit there for a few seconds and enjoy the feeling of having a hot, smooth shaft in his hand. But it would be rude to keep his master waiting, so Dean slid his full lips over Lucifer's cock and sucked on the head of it. It was hot in his mouth and tasted like sex, and Dean's eyes fluttered closed. He could hear Sam's breath catching, could tell Sam loved watching him like this. Lucifer's fingers hooked under his collar slowly and deliberately, pressing it tight against his throat, dragging his mouth up and down. Dean kept his mouth open obediently, choking when Lucifer's cock pushed into his throat but not resisting.

Dean's cock was stiff and aching between his legs, throbbing with each commanding tug of the fingers on his collar, but he would never touch it without permission. He was a good slave.

"Mmm, _very_ well trained," Lucifer murmured, jerking Dean forward sharply so his cock shoved down the hunter's throat. Dean flinched in discomfort but didn't resist. "Oh, Sam. I can understand why you keep this one around."

Sam stood by breathlessly, cock hard in his pants as he watched his brother choking on Lucifer's dick. Lucifer gave Sam a sly look and murmured, "Take off your clothes, Sam."

Sam rushed to obey, hands shaking a bit as he pulled his jacket and shirt off. Lucifer shrugged out of his own jacket lazily, letting go of Dean to do so. Instead of pulling back, Dean continued to deepthroat the archangel. Lucifer had made it clear what he wanted, and Dean wasn't going to misbehave by ignoring that.

When Lucifer had finished pulling off his shirt, he held Dean's collar and pulled Dean off his cock. Dean panted up at him, keeping his mouth open in case Lucifer wasn't done with it.

"I bet you're feeling pretty empty down there," Lucifer murmured understandingly, brushing his thumb over Dean's wet lips.

Dean's hole clenched at the reminder. He closed his mouth and licked his lips before answering submissively, "Yes, sir."

"How would you like something filling you up?"

Dean averted his eyes. His cock throbbed at the thought of a dick sinking into his ass, but he knew what the right answer was, and he wouldn't disappoint Sam by failing to give it. "Th-that's not up to me, sir."

Lucifer chuckled at that. He gave Dean's cheek a light slap. "On your feet, pretty slave."

Dean stood up quickly, knees shaking a bit. Lucifer shuffled back on the Impala's hood and shot Sam a look.

"I trust your toy knows how to ride a dick."

Sam had removed all of his clothes and was watching breathlessly. "Of course."

Lucifer looked at Dean and cocked an eyebrow. Dean swallowed and climbed onto the hood of the Impala, straddling Lucifer, cheeks flushing. Sam usually liked to bend him over or pin him down on his back before pushing into his ass. Sam would only make Dean ride him after administering a severe punishment, to make Dean prove that he had learned his lesson.

_"Go on. Ride it. And say thank you."_

_"Nhhh — Th-thank you, sir… "_

Dean could feel both Sam and Lucifer's eyes on him, waiting for him to move. He shuddered. It was one thing to spread his legs for Sam, but it was embarrassing to have to control his own movements like this. And Sam knew it.

Dean felt Lucifer's hand on his chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

"That doesn't look like riding a dick to me," the angel murmured.

Dean swallowed uneasily and reached between his legs to find Lucifer's slick cock, guiding it to his hole. He let out a choked noise as he started to push down on it.

"There you go," Lucifer murmured as Dean sunk onto his dick. "What a good boy. Doing just what you're told."

"Th-thank you, sir," Dean panted, bracing himself on his arms as he pushed his hips down. He could feel Lucifer inside him, stretching him. It made his head spin to know he was letting the devil do this to him, letting Sam offer him like he was just a piece of meat. His cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment, but his cock was hard and dripping.

Lucifer's hand remained on Dean's chin, keeping his face lifted so he couldn't look away. Dean rocked his hips up and down, fucking his master's cock like a good slave, whimpering with each thrust. Every twitch of pleasure on his face was plain for Lucifer to see, he couldn't hide how much he was liking this.

"F-fuck… " The word came from Sam, breathed out hungrily. Lucifer grinned at his vessel and gave Dean's ass a firm, condescending slap.

"Come over here, Sam. Dean should get used to having both of us inside him."

Dean's stomach clenched and his heart jumped into his throat. He'd never had two cocks in his ass before, it had only ever been Sam. He could hear Sam's hungry groan, then footsteps walking over. Dean swallowed hard. If Sam liked the idea, he wasn't going to stop it from happening. Sam's hand ran over his ass and Dean couldn't hold back a fearful whimper.

"Stop moving," Sam ordered, and Dean fell still instantly, clenching around Lucifer's cock. He could feel Sam touching him all over, fingers tracing around his stretched hole, fondling his balls and squeezing his ass.

Lucifer gave Dean a concerned look, holding his jaw firmly. " … Unless… you'd like us to stop?" he asked mildly.

Dean bit his lip hard. He felt Sam push a finger into him alongside Lucifer's cock, working it in slowly, and he fought down a whimper. "N-no, sir," he replied, shaking. "I-it's not my place to tell you to stop, sir."

Lucifer gave him a quiet smile that sent a chill down Dean's spine and made him tighten up around the archangel's cock. He felt Sam kiss the back of his neck, whisper "that's my good boy" against his skin, and he melted. He was pleasing Sam, so everything was all right.

"Come on, slave boy," Lucifer whispered in his ear, "let's show your brother that nice ass, hm?"

Dean nodded. Lucifer lay back on the hood of the Impala, pulling Dean down with him so he was bent over. Sam's hands grabbed Dean's ass and pulled it off of Lucifer's cock slowly, dragging it up the shaft until the head popped out. Dean could feel Sam spreading his cheeks, looking at his hole.

"Nice and loosened up," Sam drawled, and Dean shivered. He felt Lucifer's hand grabbing his hair, pulling his head to the side so his neck was exposed. Dean gasped when Lucifer started licking and sucking the side of his neck just as Sam pushed three fingers into him.

"Not loose enough, I'm afraid," Sam remarked, pushing his fingers in up to the knuckle. Sam's fingers were _big, _and Dean cried out at the burn of being stretched around them. Lucifer was still devouring his neck, groaning against it. Dean whined helplessly as Sam thrust the fingers in and out of his hole. When the fingers pulled out and Sam's cock shoved in, fast and unforgiving, he shouted.

"Wish Michael could see his vessel now," Lucifer murmured in Dean's ear. He grabbed the collar hard and Dean's scream choked off. "I bet you wish he could see this too."

Dean nodded, choking again as Sam slammed into him. The collar was so tight it was hard for him to breathe or swallow. His eyes started watering, but he wouldn't dream of complaining. Sam was pounding into him, grunting with each thrust, squeezing Dean's ass and keeping it spread so he could watch himself fucking his brother. Dean could tell from the noises Sam made that his brother loved this. He felt Sam pull out at last, leaving his hole used and loose.

"Gonna take so much for me, Dean," Sam breathed, stroking Dean's back lovingly. "You're so amazing, can't believe you can take everything I give you."

Dean's cock outright throbbed at the words. He loved it when Sam talked to him like that, he lived for it. Dean's eyes rolled back when he felt Sam's tongue slip gently over his hole, tonguing it as if trying to soothe the roughness from before. The pressure of the collar against his neck was just starting to make Dean dizzy when Lucifer released it, letting him gasp for air.

"Mmm, Dean, you should see how you look." Sam licked his hole again. "Dripping wet and ready for us."

Sam stood up and held Dean's hips, guiding them down until Lucifer's cock was teasing at his hole. Dean shivered when he felt Sam's dick bump against him as well.

"Relax that hole for us, Dean," Sam ordered gently. "This'll be big."

"Yes sir," Dean breathed, his head still spinning. He could feel both Sam and Lucifer pressing against him, bumping against each other as they both tried to nudge into his hole. He relaxed against the pressure, letting his hole stretch open as they pushed in slowly. He tensed around them with a whimper when he felt both cockheads push past his tight ring of muscle, stretching him so much it burned.

"Shh, Dean, you're okay," Sam whispered, stroking a hand down his back.

Lucifer was giving Dean an entirely different look, one that made his heart pound. "My. We'd better be careful with you, hadn't we?" He tilted Dean's chin up gently, ignoring his fast, scared breathing. "If I were to just _thrust _into you right now, I might _break_ Sam's pretty toy."

Sam's hand tensed against Dean's back. "Dean's health and safety is a condition of my consent. You take your cues from me about what he can and can't take."

It was so strange to hear Sam's voice sound uncertain, hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he could give orders. When Sam ordered _Dean_ to do something, his words were hard as iron, and about as flexible.

"Relax, Sam," Lucifer said more gently, pulling Dean in and giving him a soft kiss. The gentleness made Dean relax. "I would never harm your brother. Not in a way he doesn't like, anyway." Lucifer gave Dean a sly smile. "Dean here just likes to be pushed, doesn't he? Likes having someone be mean to him. Likes having his limits _stretched._"

Lucifer's cock nudged inside him when he spoke, and Dean moaned loudly. "Y-yes sir," he gasped.

"Don't worry, Sam. You and I are going to make your brother's pulse dance." Lucifer cupped Dean's face as he pushed his cock in a little deeper, and Dean gasped. "But you have my word, he'll remain very much intact."

Dean could feel Sam relaxing behind him. He thought he heard the phrase "thank you," whispered before Sam was plunging slowly into him. Dean let out a long, desperate moan when Sam grabbed his hips and pulled him down onto both shafts, stuffing him slowly.

"Such a good boy for me, Dean," Sam panted.

Dean felt dizzy. Lucifer rocked his hips up, slicking his cock through Dean. Sam thrust at a different rhythm, rubbing himself up and down the length of Lucifer's shaft. The motion of those two cocks pumping inside him was almost more than Dean could take. His cock jumped and throbbed against Lucifer's stomach — god, it would barely take a touch to have him coming with a scream — but he wouldn't dare orgasm without permission. Sam had taught him better than that.

Sam grabbed Dean's collar suddenly, pulling it tight against his throat, whispering filthy words in his ear brother's as he thrust.

"So proud of you, Dean, you're such a good slave, so obedient, letting us do whatever the fuck we want to you, taking it all in that slutty hole of yours, fuck, you're gonna let both of us come inside you, aren't you? Want come dripping out of your hole, Dean?" Sam kissed his neck, just above where the collar was digging into it. "Gonna let us do that, sweet boy?"

It was hard for Dean to answer with the collar choking him. "Y — yes, s-sir — Y-you can do wh-whatever you — want to me, sir — "

Sam kissed his neck again, moaning. "That's a good boy… "

Each thrust rocked his body. Dean closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations of being stretched and pumped, the tightness of the leather collar against his throat. He felt a gentle hand in his hair, Lucifer's lips pressing against his. A tongue slipped into his mouth and he opened for it eagerly. Dean moaned when he realized the tongue was forked, his whole body shivering.

Sam's grip on the collar loosened just enough to let Dean breathe. He groaned more loudly when Lucifer's tongue tangled with his. Lucifer's hands were sliding up and down his body, exploring it, feeling every inch of him. It was almost surreal to feel someone who wasn't Sam touching him like this, but it was thrilling to just submit and let it happen.

Lucifer broke the kiss, breathing against Dean's lips, still thrusting into him. "I'd like to hear it from you, Dean. Do you swear to serve me as you have served your brother?"

Dean pushed his lips back against the devil's. "Of course, sir," he swore, spreading his legs a little wider so Sam and Lucifer could work deeper inside him. "Always." He let out a blissful breath as Lucifer's lips brushed across his jaw. "Anything you want, sir."

Dean almost melted when Sam's lips pressed against the back of his neck. He could still feel both men thrusting into him, using his hole ruthlessly, panting as they both kissed his neck. Dean let his eyes slide closed again, grunting each time Sam or Lucifer pushed a little too deep or hard to be comfortable. He _loved_ it.

"D-Dean… " Sam was gasping, hips pounding against Dean's ass every time he slammed them forward. "F-fuck, Dean, you're so fucking hot… " He squeezed Dean's ass, then gave it a slap hard enough to make Dean gasp and tense up, squeezing Sam's cock against Lucifer's. "You look like a fucking slut, Dean, should see your ass, all stretched out, taking two dicks at once… " Sam groaned and bit Dean's neck hard. "F-fuck, Dean, gonna come in you… "

Dean cried out as Lucifer's hips snapped up suddenly, fucking deep inside him. Sam's grip on the collar was loose enough that he could breathe, but it was still bringing tears to his eyes as Sam pounded into him. Sam yanked on the collar suddenly and Dean choked on a scream.

"Tell me you want it," Sam snarled.

Dean was almost sobbing, his cock leaving a wet mess on Lucifer's stomach. "P-please, sir, want your come in me, sir!" Dean choked as Sam sped up. "D-do anything for you, Sam!"

Sam shouted breathlessly and pulsed inside Dean, still rolling his hips forward against Dean's. Dean sobbed as Lucifer grabbed his hair and bit his lip, stabbing up into him. His cock pulsed alongside Sam's, adding to the wet, sticky mess inside Dean. Dean's whole body felt sore and achy when Sam pulled out of him. Sam panted as he looked Dean over, catching his breath. He ran his hand down Dean's sweaty back.

"Did so well for me, Dean."

Dean's eyes fluttered closed. Lucifer grabbed his ass, kneading it gently.

"Do you let your boy come when he behaves, Sam?" he inquired.

Sam leaned down and kissed Dean's back, murmuring, "Always."

Dean licked his lips as Lucifer stroked his face gently. Lucifer gave him a smile.

"I think your pretty slave boy deserves it."

Dean gasped as Lucifer thrust up into him again. His cock was twitching in anticipation, waiting for just one stroke. Dean gasped in surprise when Lucifer wrenched him off with alarming strength and pushed him onto his back on the Impala, climbing on top of him. Dean spread his legs eagerly when Lucifer thrust back into him, shouting a desperate, "Yes!"

Lucifer wrenched one of Dean's legs over his shoulder, still pumping into him. Dean was a sweaty, shivery mess, tremors ripping through him each time Lucifer's cock bumped against his sweet spot. When Lucifer's hand closed around his cock and stroked it slow and sweet, he outright keened. It took _seconds _for the pleasure to crest, and Dean gasped for air as ropes of his own come shot across his chest, splattering on his pecs and his face. Lucifer slowed his thrusts as Dean's cock throbbed one more time, dribbling a few more drops of come. When Lucifer pulled out and stood over him with Sam, Dean felt so lightheaded he was afraid he would black out.

Sam seemed to sense this, because he ran his hand gently up Dean's leg. "Shh, stay with me, Dean," he murmured, smiling. "I don't want you to miss the best part."

Dean's heart leapt. Shaking, he pushed himself up on his hands, sitting on the hood of the Impala. He could feel his own come dripping off his face, Sam and Lucifer's slicking his sore hole.

Lucifer reached out and turned Sam's face towards him. His voice was gentle, respectful. "Sam. Will you be my vessel?"

Sam swallowed hard and replied with both giddiness and conviction, "Yes."

The light that blasted through the forest was both beautiful and painful to Dean's eyes. He held up an arm to shield them, even though he'd promised himself he'd watch this start to finish. When the light dimmed, Dean was left nightblind, but he heard the slump of Lucifer's discarded, temporary vessel falling to the floor.

Sam let out a low, pleased breath. Dean swallowed and his heart jumped into his throat when he felt a possessive hand run up his leg.

"Hello, Dean," whispered Lucifer with Sam's voice.

Dean's heart damn near stopped. By the time Sam's hand ran all the way up Dean's leg and fondled his cock, it was hard again.


End file.
